De Capitán a Teniente
by Pamex17
Summary: Todo el Seireitei conocía su reputación de Don Juan, y su idolatría enfermiza hacía el género femenino, pero Nanao-chan era diferente. La amaba tanto o más que al mismísimo sake.


**Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: **Todo el Seireitei conocía su reputación de Don Juan, y su idolatría enfermiza hacía el género femenino, pero Nanao-chan era diferente. La amaba tanto o más que al mismísimo sake.

* * *

><p><strong>De Capitán a Teniente<strong>

Shunsui Kyokaru amaba todo cuanto tratase de su queridísima Nanao-chan. Amaba su inquebrantable seriedad y su carácter autoritario, sin ella su división sería un completo desastre. Su lealtad era indiscutible, al igual que su franqueza al momento de detenerlo en sus intentos de conquista. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella era su capacidad para luchar por sus ideales ante cualquiera que la cuestionase, sin importar el rango o posición, Ise Nanao jamás dejaría que nadie menospreciara sus argumentos.

Quizás, no era la mujer más dulce y servicial del planeta, se podía preciar en las numerosas veces que le golpeaba para despertarlo o recriminarle por no estar trabajando; pero todo en cuanto tratase de su división, ella siempre estaría dispuesta.

No le avergonzaba saber que las demás personas se burlaban de su idolatría hacía la Teniente, sabiendo desde el principio que ella nunca lo tomaría en serio. En las cuestiones del amor, el que prevalecía ante la adversidad era el ganador. No por nada el Comandante Capitán lo tomaba como un gran pesador.

Le llevaría años contar las cualidades de su amaba Teniente. Podía decir que era una mujer exitosa al ser la Teniente del Octavo Escuadrón, anterior miembro más joven de todo el escuadrón, y la Vicepresidenta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, uno de los clubs de mayor prestigio en el Seireitei. Su frialdad al momento de tomar decisiones era la clave para ello. Aunque en ocasiones, consideraba que tal vez era demasiado fría.

Su parecido con Lisa Yadomaru, anterior Teniente del Octavo Escuadrón, era sorprendente pero eso no quería decir que su amor por la actual Teniente resultaba por el parecido entre ambas. Lisa-chan fue durante mucho tiempo su Teniente y le respecto, y quiso por ello, pero ahora Nanao era su Teniente y Lisa pertenecía al pasado.

-Capitán, ¿Qué esta haciendo?, ¿De nuevo se a quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos? –Replico Nanao, claramente molesta.

Shunsui, giro la cabeza en dirección a su Teniente.

-Nanao-chan, ¿Dónde estabas? –Su Teniente miro al piso, apenada.

-La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis ha tenido una reunión de urgencia, me disculpo por mi ausencia.

Shunsui río perezosamente, mientras estiraba sus brazos y se reclinaba hacía atrás en la silla.

-Nanao-chan, sabes que no debes disculparse por eso. El deber es el deber. –Respondió jocosamente.

Nanao levanto una ceja y se ajusto las gafas.

-Hablando del deber, ¿Realizo el papeleo correspondiente? –Una nota amenazante se infiltro en la pregunta.

Al Capitán de la Octava División se le fueron los colores del rostro.

-Verás, mi querida Nanao-chan… -Se ajusto el sombrero. –Me he perdido en los recuerdos del pasado, ¿No es todo muy distinto ahora?

La expresión de su Teniente no vario.

-Los recuerdos del pasado no harán todo el papeleo, Capitán. Póngase a trabajar en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías.

Shunsui suspiro, feliz de no haber sido golpeado por su Teniente.

-¿Consideras tonterías nuestros orígenes?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la Teniente, Nanao suspiro, sabía que su Capitán no descansaría hasta que le respondiese.

-Me corrijo, son importantes, pero poco productivos. Ahora, Capitán, enfoquémonos en el trabajo.

Shunsui sonrío complacido, algo así se esperaba. Pero al escuchar la palabra "trabajo" replico.

-Pero, Nanao-chan…

-¡PERO NADA! –Un aura oscura rodeo su cuerpo, mientras su atemorizado Capitán asentía múltiples veces.

-Que cruel puedes llegar a ser, Nanao-chan.

La shinigami no respondió, con solo ajustar sus gafas dio a entender a su superior que debía guardar silencio.

Si, Shunsui Kyokaru amaba a esa shinigami, pues nadie más que ella lo pondría a trabajar. Todo el Seireitei conocía su reputación de Don Juan, y su idolatría enfermiza hacía el género femenino, pero Nanao-chan era diferente. La amaba tanto o más que al mismísimo sake. Y no podría vivir sin ella…

Un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Nanao-chan le había golpeado con su arma más letal. Su gigantesco libro.

-¡No se duerma, Capitán!

…Aunque podría hacer una excepción con respecto a sus golpes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No quedo tan bien como quería, pero espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar. Mi hermana dice que soy idéntica a Nanao y por eso quise escribir algo relacionado con ella…

…Aunque definitivamente yo no cuento con un acosador, eso no vino en el paquete.

Espero que dejen sus opiniones.

Saludos desde Venezuela.


End file.
